


When mistletoe is all it's needed

by Xenia



Series: lauliverchristmas2015 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea gets a bit carried away with the mistletoe in the lair. But don't worry she has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	When mistletoe is all it's needed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Day 2 of the Lauliver Christmas Week for the prompt Kiss under the mistletoe. I'm pretty sure it sucks but here we go. I'm not really convinced by the end. But I tried to rewrite it a couple of time and every time it was worse than the one before. So I just kept this one.

Thea Queen didn't like when the people she loved where unhappy. Unfortunately the last four years of her life hasn't exactly been happy. The happiest moment of her last four years in fact was Oliver's return from the dead. So she was kind of used to see people around her unhappy. But it didn't mean that she liked it. To be honest she was at the point where she didn't simply dislike this situation, she hated it with all her heart. It was definitely time to something to bring happiness in the long succession of pain that their life had become. And what better start than help her brother and the woman she considered a sister finally find their happiness? For a moment last year Thea had thought that maybe Oliver had really moved on, that he was in love with Felicity. But then she started dating Ray and Oliver's reaction was much more controlled than when he'd found out that Laurel was dating Ted Grant. That was the first clue that Oliver maybe hadn't moved on as much as he thought. Then the trouble with the League had started and Oliver didn't want Laurel to fight and they're relationship that was slowly getting better fell apart once more. Now though everything seemed fine between them, they worked well together and Laurel had finally broken up with Ted a few months back. In the last months Thea had watched them. She saw the way they looked at each other when no one was looking, the way they always stand in each other personal space and she saw them stubbornly ignore their feelings. Now it was almost Christmas and it was time for them to be happy. And Thea knew exactly what to do. 

The following morning when Laurel entered their secret base of operation she had to blink a couple of time and look carefully around to be sure she was in the right place. For a second once she stepped out of the elevator she thought she was at Santa’s home. There was a gigantic Christmas Tree in one corner of the room, every available surface was covered in branch of pine, bright red flowers, christmas decoration. She stepped out of the elevator and stood there just staring at the sight in front of her.   
-I’d be careful if I were you.- Felicity said from her sit in front of the computers. Ray was leaning on the railing right nest to her.   
-What?- Laurel asked and Felicity just pointed at the ceiling. it was literally covered in mistletoe. It was virtually impossible to stand in any place of the room without standing under a mistletoe. The only safe place was the computer station where Felicity was sitting. Standing still for too long could lead to awkward situations.   
-Who did this?- Laurel asked.  
-I did.- Thea said and Laurel turned to see her sitting at the table. - It’s Christmas and this place was so sad. We needed some Holiday Spirit around here.-   
-But why the mistletoe?- Laurel asked still standing in front of the elevator.  
Thea just shrugged.  
-I thought it could be fun. Felicity and Ray already kissed three times.-   
Laurel was about to say something when the elevator door signaled that someone was coming down. So she hurried to the computer station, standing right next to Felicity’s chair. She definitely didn’t want anything awkward to happen to her.   
When Oliver arrived he had more or less the same reaction Laurel had, only he made Thea promise that she would take all of the mistletoe down as soon as she could. Diggle on the other hand seemed to find the situation quite amusing.   
Everyone seemed to have fun, moving around exchanging brief kisses, some on the lips some on the cheeks. The only ones who seemed to walk on eggshells were Laurel and Oliver. They tried o stay as far away as possible for the whole day, and Laurel almost never left the computer station. 

It was the end of the day when Laurel finally left her protected space and quickly walked to the elevator to go home. She didn’t noticed that Oliver was walking toward her, only God knew to do what, and was dangerously close. Still no trace of the elevator. Laurel really didn’t want to find herself with Oliver under the mistletoe. They were in a good place, they were rebuilding their friendship, a couple of times they went out for coffee and everything was almost like the old times. She found herself slowly falling for Oliver all over again. Sometimes when she was with him she felt like a teenager dealing with her first crush. Only what she felt for Oliver now was way more deep and complicated and wonderful that every feeling she ever had for anyone. So while a part of her wanted to use this mistletoe thing as an excuse to kiss him and see what would happen, the other more reasonable part didn’t want to risk their friendship for a silly Christmas tradition. Oliver was walking past her and Laurel was about to sigh in relief when Felicity called Oliver, making him stop right in front of her. He looked up from the files he was reading and looked at Felicity to see what she needed. But she just grinned back at him pointing at the ceiling.   
-You’re under the mistletoe.!- Thea gleefully said. -Now you have to kiss!-   
Oliver looked at Laurel. She was there, standing close to him, trying to hide behind him. Like hiding could work now that every eye in the room was on them. And she was beautiful. She’d always been too beautiful and too good for him. He didn’t deserve her, he never did. He hurt her so much in the past, and even if now they were friends again Oliver was under no illusion that she could ever love him again, it didn’t matter how much he loved her. That’s why he’d been so careful with the mistletoe. There was nothing in the world that he wanted more than to kiss Laurel, but he was afraid that if he did he wouldn’t be able to let her go. And she surely didn’t need to deal with his unrequited feelings.   
-Thea…. - he started to say.   
Thea just shook her head. Felicity, Diggle and her had worked all night to set the ceiling in a way that made almost impossible to stay there and be able to not kiss anyone. They were sure that sooner or later Oliver and Laurel would find themselves under one of the mistletoes and have to kiss. And they hoped that a kiss was the final push the two idiots needed to see how much in love they were. But they had managed to stay away from each for the whole day, now that finally they were exactly where Thea wanted them to be there was no chance that she would let them go before they kissed.  
-Don’t even try, Ollie. It’s the tradition. Everyone did it today, now it’s your turn.- 

Sighing Oliver turned to look at Laurel trying to understand what she wanted. Cause if he saw any sign that she didn’t want to be kissed he wouldn’t do it, regardless of what Thea had to say. But Laurel just looked back at him and shrugged.   
Oliver nodded and leaned down to kiss her, he wanted the kiss to be a quick chaste kiss, barely a touch of their lips, then Thea would have what she wanted and they could all go home and come back tomorrow with no mistletoe on the ceiling. His good intentions thought vanished as soon as his lips touch Laurel’s. The feeling was so familiar and good that it was natural for him to put his hands on Laurel’s waist and hug her close to him, deepening the kiss. And Laurel didn’t stop him. She sneaked her arms around his neck and kisses him back with the same love and the same intensity she had back when they were together.   
They parted only because everyone in the room had started cheering and clapping.   
-What…. - Oliver started without really knowing how to finish the sentence. He was still confused by the force of the kiss and Laurel was still there, next to him and she still has a arm on his hips and he kept her close with a arm on her shoulder. And it seemed that she didn’t want to go anywhere and he was so confused.   
-Well…- Felicity said. -It’s painfully obvious that you two are completely in love with each other…-  
-But neither of you was going to make the first move.- Diggle added.  
-So I thought that a bit of mistletoe could do the trick- Thea finished.   
Oliver looked down and met Laurel’s eyes.   
-You… - he said but he couldn’t bring himself to finish the question. Maybe his sister and their friends had misread the situation, maybe Laurel didn’t love him at all, or maybe she just cared for him as a friend.   
But Laurel was smiling at him. If their friends had gone to such lengths to make them kiss, if they thought that she and Oliver could work and than she owed them at least a try.   
-I love you. But I thought.. we are friends again and I thought that if I said something I’d ruin everything….-   
Oliver smiled.  
-I love you too. I love you so much.-   
-We’re still under the mistletoe. Tradition says we have to kiss.- Laurel said  
And they kissed again.  
Thea smiled watching them. Finally a bit of happiness was back in their lives.


End file.
